In prior art, multifunctional trainers for strength training are known. These multifunctional trainers have been designed for use in small spaces, such as for home use, where the available space is limited. The known trainers comprise a body. These trainers further comprise a counterforce unit, for example a counterweight or a pneumatic or hydraulic counterforce unit for generating a counterforce to resist the exercise movements. The body holds several different movement, arms so that the user may perform different exercise movements. The counterforce unit and the movement arms are connected by elongated tensile elements for applying the resisting force of the counterforce unit to the movement arms.
The problem with the known multifunctional trainers is that they are large and space-consuming. A further problem is that the elements for applying the resisting force of different movement arms to the counterforce unit comprise pulleys and/or leverage of an extremely complicated structure. The user must switch manually from one function to the other between exercises, which is inconvenient and time-consuming. Long tensile elements and several idlers produce friction and cause insensitivity during training.